1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steam generators for residential and commercial steam baths and more particularly to a round steamhead for such a steam generator which features an in-wall expansion chamber and is adjustable to control the direction of the emitted steam and can be easily mounted between vertical steam bath enclosure wall supports of different spacing and can be adjusted for a range of wall thickness.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Steamheads for use in residential and commercial steam baths of various shapes and types are known in the art. Steam baths commonly include a steam generator which is located outside the steam bath enclosure. The steam generator provides steam to a steamhead located in the enclosure through a supply pipe. The steamhead is situated at the end of the steam pipe and serves to redirect and disperse the steam as it enters the enclosure.
In a residential steam bath, the enclosure is usually a shower stall. Commercial steam baths typically have a larger enclosure in the form of a steam room which can accommodate multiple occupants. In both cases, the steamhead receives steam from the steam generator through a steam supply pipe. The pipe supplies steam to the steamhead which in turn dispenses the steam into the enclosure interior.
Often the steamhead has a steam outlet in the form of a small port which directs the steam downwardly toward the enclosure floor. In commercial steam rooms the steam exits the steam outlet with force because it is under pressure.
There are multiple benefits if the velocity of the steam can be reduced and direction of the steam can be controlled, including the reduction of risk of injury, and reduction of noise.
Conventional steamheads are located within the steam bath enclosure. The steam travels down the pipe from the steam generator, hits the steamhead where the steam changes direction, and disperses at full velocity inside the steam enclosure with the accompanying noise and turbulence. In the present invention, all this occurs inside a chamber, where it is muffled. The result is that the steam exits the steamhead at a lower velocity with minimal noise.
In order to accomplish this, a sizeable dispensing chamber is required. For aesthetic and safety reasons, the dispensing chamber is designed to be secured behind the enclosure wall in the wall cavity between vertical support members, commonly known as “studs”.
However, enclosure walls are typically formed of waterproof cement board to which marble, tile or the like is fixed by thinset. Since the amount of thinset used varies, and the thickness of the marble, title or the like varies, enclosure walls may have different thicknesses. Further, the studs which support the enclosure walls may be spaced apart different distances. It is therefore advantageous to provide a steamhead which can be easily adjusted for use with steam enclosures having walls of different thicknesses and between studs of different spacing.
Aside from the safety issues and installation concerns, it is important that the steamhead have an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The visible portion of the steamhead should complement the decor of the steam bath enclosure and decorative fixtures such as the shower head. The shape of the visible portion of the steamhead should be simple and easy to clean. The steamhead should be unobtrusive and should extend minimally into the enclosure to the point where it is least likely to be contacted by a steam bath occupant, thereby reducing the risk of burns.
It is therefore a prime object of the present invention to provide a steamhead wherein the visible portion is round.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath in which the velocity of the emitted flow steam is reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath in a trumpet shape and with an internal deflector to cause the steam to exit circumferentially to the steam head and parallel to the wall.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath in which the direction of the emitted steam can be adjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath in which the noise level of the emitted steam is reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath in which a chroma or colored lighting module can be installed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath in which a chroma or colored lighting module is accessible from the steam bath for maintenance purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead with an oil reservoir into which aromatic oils can be deposited.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead into which aromatic wicks can be inserted into the steam outlet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath which is easy to install.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath in which is adjustable to accommodate studs of different spacing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath which can accommodate enclosure walls of different thicknesses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath which is aesthetically pleasing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a round steamhead for a steam bath which is simple in design, mechanically sound and has a log useful life.